Unfinished business
by Sophia1506
Summary: After Barney and Quinn announce their engagement, he and Robin have a talk. Later that evening Robin ends up alone in McLarens. Robins POV. The story will continue up to the reunion of Barney and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'd really like to continue this story, please give me feedback if you liked this part and if I should continue writing. It's my very first fanfiction story, and I have no idea whether it's good or bad, just tell me everything you liked, disliked or found horribly OOC.

„We're engaged." Quinn lift up her hand and showed the diamond ring that sparkeled on her left ring finger. Robin's smile froze. Her jaw dropped. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach or as if her father had thrown her out of a helicopter again. This time she had forgotten the parachute.

„That's a ten! We got another ten!" Marshalls excited voice brought her back. She looked at him, half panic, half disbelief. _Say something!_ an inner voice hissed. She turned back to Barney and Quinn again and faked a smile. „Wow, big day!" she managed to get out and Lily, being all thrilled, added: „Congratulation!" She hugged Quinn while Marshall followed her example and congratulated Barney. Robin stayed in the background, trying to sort her thoughts. She wouldn't hug them. She would just congratulate, go down to the bar and get drunk. Or maybe go home and get drunk there. She wasn't too eager to meet anyone of the gang or Quinn down there while she was crying her heart out. She knew he had every right to marry the woman he loved. She had let him down, rejected him for Kevin. Barney should be happy, it was her duty to let him be happy. But still, all she wanted was to let him know that she was in love with him.

Why did it hit her now? Barney was going out with Quinn _for months_, they even shared an appartment, but until this point she had successfully shut down her feelings. She had told herself over and over again, that she had moved on and so had Barney. Which was a good thing. They would have never worked out. Never. He needed to be happy. She knew her eyes were filling with tears and she took a deep breath to stay calm. „Ohhh, Marvin, you're about to hear your first love story!" Lily's happy exclamation made Robin look up. It took her a second to realise that it was only Barney standing in the living room, just a few steps away from her. As soon as Quinn disappeared to tell the amazing love story of how they got engaged, Barney smiled at Robin. „It's the last chance to run away together. Door's right there." She knew he was joking and she knew she had to go along with it. But when she said: „Yes! Start a new life." she meant it. She wanted to grab his hand and pull him away from his stripper-girlfriend – or, to be correct – stripper-fiancée.

But she couldn't. „Head for the border" Barney exclaimed. And Robin added „Canada!" A picture of her and Barney sitting in the morning sun in front of the huge stone house she grew up in, eating pancakes with maple syrup flashed through her head, but she shoved it away.

As to be expected Barney wasn't thrilled by this thought and suggested: „Nah, Mexico. Canada sucks." „Okay, well, you're one quarter Canadian, so by that logic you one quarter suck." Robin replied while the only thing she thought, was, that by that logic, she sucked 100%. His answer to that was so _Barney_ that it wrenched her heart. „I'm a hundred percent awesome, and you know it." Yeah, she did. She felt like crying again, so she looked down. Her smile was bitter when she said exactly what she had thought. „Yeah, I do." It was the first honest thing she had said to him about her feelings in a long time, she realised.

He smiled at her in that sincere way, a smile she was sure she had never seen him smile when he looked at Quinn. It was his Robin-smile. She once had talked about it with Lily, in a time where her best friend wasn't completely blind and deaf for her feelings and thoughts and Lily had confirmed her that there was this special smile. The selfish inner Robin didn't want Barney to smile at Quinn that way, maybe he did, and she just had never seen him doing it, but deep down she still believed it was his special Robin-smile.

The smile broke her damaged heart. She had no idea what to say and therefore looked to the ground and cleared her throath. „Look, I hope this isn't weird or anything, because..." Barney trailed off. „Barney, I'm really happy for you." Inner selfish Robin screamed, but it was the only right thing to do. She had to let him go. Move on. And get drunk. Fast. Barney's face fell but she didn't see it. „Really?"

„Really."

She put „Practise fake smile" on her mental to-do list because she knew she was going to wear it a lot the next weeks or months. Or even years.

„Well, ahem, I really need to go, I-I have this meeting at work, you know. They need me to do this report on-on...but um, tell Quinn congratulation from me okay?" She took off the camera, placed it on the sofa table and looked for her coat. She tried to blink away the tears filling her eyes, but she knew they would burst out in the next minute, and Barney had to believe she was genuinely happy for him. „Here you are" Barney handed the coat to her. „Are you sure, you're okay with this?" „Yes, please, Barney, I'm fine. I just...I really need to hurry up." Without looking into his eyes, she stormed out.

She intended to call a taxi, but her feet brought her to their usual booth in McLarens all by theirselves. She ordered scotch, sat down and closed her eyes. The others wouldn't come down here in a while, Lily wouldn't want baby Marvin to be in the bar again and she also wouldn't let Barney and Quinn leave too soon. Robin was sure that Marshall and Lily were all chipper because there was going to be another married couple in the gang soon, which whom they could go apple picking in Vermont and play charade. Their kids would grow up together and marry and Robin would be the creepy aunt without kids forever.

All in all, she was safe here for the next few hours. When she opened her eyes again she realised she was already crying. Someone had brought her the scotch and she finished the glass in seconds. She ordered another and burried her head in her arms on the table. It wasn't even 8 o'clock and there were a lot of people in the bar, but she didn't mind. She once cried under this table, the folks here were used to it.

She had ruined it herself. It could have been her and Barney who announced their engagement today. If she hadn't chosen Kevin. If she hadn't followed her head instead of her heart.

Robin thought back to the day she met Barney. The day a whole new chapter in her life began. She met the gang, she found people she could trust in this city. Still, it was the day she met Barney. Of course she'd first noticed Ted who stared at her with that look that screamed „Hopeless romantic thinks to have found his match" and he was really cute, but she had also noticed his handsome, blonde friend in a suit, who was the first one of the group to talk to her. Although he had just talked to her for seconds, she remembered that she had really liked his gorgeous bright blue eyes. She thought about their bro night, over seven years back when he told her that he'd thought about him and her for three seconds and that they made sense because they didn't want to commit or marry. They changed over the years. Today, they both were ready to marry. They both wanted to commit. But they still made sense together. They were awesome together.

She knew him for so long now and that spark was still there. She thought about all the times she couldn't stop laughing because of something he said, she thought of his pointless and complicated rules, his catch phrases, the way he was able to cheer her up when she needed it, she thought of every kiss, everything they had lived through in seven years. She loved every detail of him.

She knew she was torturing herself but she couldn't help it. She needed to say goodbye to the idea of her and Barney together. He was engaged now. He had made his choice. He was never going to be hers again, although she now painfully realised that he was all she wanted in a long time. Her third scotch seemed to have magically appeared in front of her, and she just couldn't stop crying. Carl looked over to her curiously. She felt too weak to bother. She wished she had some butterscotch sweets somewhere in her bag.

While she started searching for a kleenex, she suddenly heard someone approaching her booth and sitting down opposite to her. When she turned around, Marshall looked at her. „Oh hey Marshall." she sniffed, while trying to come up with a good idea to explain the situation. „I-I had a rough day at work, they wanted me to do a report on that...issue, but now the new ahm, journalist who just started to work at WWN, like, two days ago, got the job and..."

„Robin, am I supposed to believe anything of that?" Marshall seemed to have somehow copied his wife's annyoing ability to see though everyone. Maybe it was just too obvious. „Will they come down here soon, to celebrate?" she simply asked. Marshall shook his head. „ No, they've taken off a few minutes ago, to...celebrate a bit on their own. Lily's upstairs with Marvin. And god knows where Ted is, he announced via cell phone he drove off into the sunset with Victoria, so I suspect we're going to see him anytime soon."

Robin let out a little laugh. Now she was the only heartbroken one in this group. The only one who was alone. The tears began to run down her face once again and Marshall immediately switched over to her side of the booth to comfort her. „I don't want to lose him, Marshall." Robin whispered after she had cried for what seemed like hours. She was glad to have someone to talk to. „You know, Robin, if you truly love him, you have to let him go. Quinn is a special person and she and Barney get along well. It's undenyable that you two have chemistry, you always had. That's like denying that there is a monster in Loch Ness. But sometimes, chemistry isn't everything." Marshall said quietly. „It's up to you. There are three possibilities: You can avoid Quinn, but that means you will have to avoid us too and we will miss you. But you can also put a good face on the matter and try to get over it." Marshall said. Neither of those possibilities sounded great. „You said there were three possibilities?"

„Yeah, you can of course fight that bitch Quinn and win Barney back." Robin stared at him in disbelief. „But I thought you liked her? I thought I should let Barney go and let him be happy?" „You know, I like Quinn, but she is a stripper. Not the right person to be around while our son grows up. Not the right person to play charade with – not that you are – but above all, she is not the right person for Barney. Lily and I have agreed a long time ago, that you two are kinda perfect for each other. That is why there is no long-term bet about you two. We always had the same opinion on you as a couple. Even though you weren't ready the first time. We just waited and hoped that someday you would finally get it right."

Robin looked at him in astonishment. Marshall had never told her that he rooted for her and Barney. It was sweet, but definitely the wrong place and time to tell her. „I know" he added, I'm sorry that wasn't the right thing to tell you. I shouldn't get up your hopes." „Thank you Marshall. For being there for me." She had already decided what to do. „You're right. I have to let him go for good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**: The second part of my story takes place a few weeks after the engagement announcement. Please tell me what you think. Again, I apologize for possible language mistakes! Enjoy :)

Robin had avoided the gang as much as she could. Although she had been drunk when she decided to let Barney go, the decision was stuck in her head even after having experienced the worst hangover ever. She knew it was the right thing to do. Only Marshall knew about her breakdown and in the night of the engagement she had forced him to promise not to tell anyone about what he had heard and seen in the last hours. She vaguely remembered telling him she would use one of her guns if he ever told anyone. Maybe she had even said it loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear, just in case, you never knew. Maybe Carl the bartender truly was a vampire and was hand in glove with that bitch Quinn. Strippers and vampires were both creatures of the night. Quinn should never find out how vulnerable Robin had been just because of her.

She tried to concentrate on work, but even though she often spent more that 14 hours at her desk, working harder than she'd ever worked before and achieving great results, she couldn't bring herself to feeling happy about the success. After work she often ended up at the shooting range or in the Hooser Hut. She missed Canada. She had always been sure that New York was her home for years now, but all of the sudden, she felt terribly alone in the city.

Everyone in the gang had their own business to deal with at the moment. Marshall and Lily were constantly exhausted and tried to get used to being parents. Ted and Victoria struggled with their rekindled love. Robin had only seen them a few times (the first time she met Victoria was extremely weird, especially because of Ted's nervous attempts to make conversation) but it was obvious that the „Victoria-left-Klaus-at-the-altar-without-leaving-a-note" issue clouded their hopes of an amazing future together. Barney and Quinn had a wedding to plan and with the two of them both being stubborn, there was a lot of tension preprogrammed.

Five weeks after the engagement announcement, Lily organised a girl's night. Actually it was more of a girl's day, because Lily didn't want to stay away from the baby in the evening. Marshall was in charge of Marvin and had ordered Barney and Ted to help him. At first Lily called them every five minutes in panic, but after a while she was convinced that Ted's appartment was a save place for a baby and that the three guys were capable of taking care of Marvin.

Robin had hoped that the girl's day only included Lily and her, but of course Quinn and Victoria were invited too. Robin was deliberately late. When she opened the door to Lily's and Marshall's appartment, her worst nightmare seemed to have become reality. Lily, Quinn and Victoria sat on the couch with freshly painted toe-nails being surrounded by tons of bridal magazines.

„Robin!" Victoria smiled at her in excitement „We're planning a wedding today! Isn't that wonderful? Remember the last time when we planned Lily's wedding? I would have never thought that it would be Barney to get married next, back then."

Quinn laughed whole-heartedly. „It takes a lot of effort and skills to turn him into a man who wants to get married. Thank God, he has met me. I'm just _the_ woman for that hard case." She grinned „Challenge completed!" Robin let out a half laugh, half snort. It was going to be a long afternoon...

Four hours later Robin's head was about to explode. After an endless discussion about the flower arrangements, they switched over to talking about the location, the guests, the honeymoon destination, the right place to buy a bridal gown. Victoria was excitedly planning a god knows how many levels high wedding cake. Robin was quiet most of the time and only advised Quinn not to marry in a mall, because, you know, there was this friend in Canada who had married way too young and her wedding had taken place in a mall. She was divorced now.

The rest of the time she was staring to the ground, trying to blind out the talks about the wedding of the man she loved to another woman. When Lily opened a new bridal magazine and giggled „Let's search for some bridal lingerie!" Robin stood up. „I need some fresh air for a moment. I have a terrible headache. I – I'll just get some air on the roof." Her voice was shaking and Lily looked at her worried. „Do you want me to come with you?" „Thanks, but no, I am perfectly able to get up there alone." Robin replied, more harshly than she had intended to. She hurried out of the room, up the fire escape.

The second she could breathe freely again, she regretted being unfriendly to Lily. Her best friend really annoyed her at the moment. She seemed to have forotten Barney's and Robin's history and she had to walk around blind and deaf not to notice that something was wrong with Robin.

A minute later someone came after her and Robin prepared to tell Lily she was sorry, when, to her utter amazement, she saw Quinn struggeling with the ladder and her murderous high heels. „Hey Quinn" she addressed the other woman as kind as she could. „Do you need some space from these crazy wedding planners down there, too?" Robin faked a laugh. Quinn just stood there and observed her. Robin shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably, because she didn't know what to say. Finally Quinn replied: „Yeah, it's crazy, isn't it? Lily is awesome. Both of them are really into it. What about you? You don't seem so happy today." Robin thought about what to tell her. The truth would be devastating. „I'm just not a big fan of planning a wedding. I know it's untypical for a girl." Quinn stepped closer. „No, I don't think it's untypical for a girl to hate planning the wedding of the man she loves to another woman."

Did Quinn read her mind? „E-excuse me?" Robin asked weakly. „Oh, come on, Robin, I'm a girl too." Quinn answered sharply. „It's so obvious that you are in love with Barney, I've noticed months ago. You should have taken the chance when he was single. But now, and let me be clear about that, he's mine. And I won't let you get in my way. I know how to play that game, I have a long experience with fighting off rivals, I'm a stripper. And if you don't back off, I'll destroy you." Robin stared at her in disbelief. „Quinn, I never intended to..." Quinn cut her off. „Barney is in love with me. I will be the one in the white dress, and don't you dare to interfere!" Robin started to get angry. „Why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself?" she asked bluntly. Quinn went red in anger. She walked towards Robin until only millimeters of space were between them. „I have nothing to worry about. I have already won. We are engaged and you are going to stand next to me and smile and say amen to everything I want, because I'm the bride. And you are just a pathetic friend of my husband-to-be." Robin's jaw dropped. Barney had obviously never told Quinn about their past relationship. Quinn didn't use the term „ex-girlfriend". For one second, Robin wanted to tell her. But she kept her mouth shut and turned away. Her plan was to let Barney go, so why fight? Quinn took a deep breath, shot a dangerous glance at Robin and disappeared.

Robin's head was swirling. She really needed to get used to the plan of letting Barney go, because deep down, she still wanted to fight. It was wrong to want it, but Quinn had provocated her. She wished she had a gun somewhere to let off steam. Actually she had admitted to herself that she liked Quinn. Quinn was funny and after all, she and Barney matched. She had said these words to herself for several days now, but at the moment she couldn't even remember why she had thought of Quinn as anything else but the bitch she was.

It was getting dark and cold now but Robin didn't bother. She lit a cigarette and leaned against the balustrade. She wished she had taken her jacket with her but she wouldn't go down to get it. She wouldn't come down until Quinn was gone. She was standing there alone for a while, thinking about her fight with Quinn when a voice made her flinch. „He, Scherbatsky, what on earth are _you_ doing up here?" Barney. Not now. She had planned on seeing him in a group, when she was _prepared_ to see him. „_Show him everything is alright between the two of you"_ she thought to herself. „I'm escaping the white and puffy bridal madness down there. What's your excuse?" she replied, her voice slightly shaking. „Same here" Barney said, rolling his eyes. „We're just not made for that crap. Who cares about flowers and the number of guests? The main question is if there is enough time for a quickie in the bathroom. What up?" Robin ignored his lifted arm and slowly repeated: „Yeah, we're just not made for this crap."

He observed her for a second and then changed subject. „What the hell are you smoking there? A cigarette? Pah, you are in company of the Barnacle!" Although she was protesting he put out her cigarette. „Watch out!" he exclaimed dramatically and out of nothing, a cigar appeared in his hand. Barney's love for magic tricks seemed to increase. „You mind if we share? I've got only one left, Ted smoked the rest while babysitting Marvin. His nerves are on edge." He lit the cigar, took a deep drag and handed it over to Robin. An awkward pause followed. The cigar calmed Robin down. „Poor Ted. He has a rough time at the moment. Let's hope he can find some joy in doing all that girly wedding stuff." Barney turned to her and grinned.

„Oh I'm sure he will be a great help for Quinn to go mad over flower arrangements. If this was our wedding, we would just sit back and relax while Ted had the whole thing planned out in no time." Robin gulped and reached for the cigar. She managed a smile and replied: „If this was our wedding, everybody would freak out except for the two of us. We're just way too awesome to bother with that crap." She tried to pass it as a joke although her heart suffered by the thought of „their wedding". Barney made a step towards her, grabbed the cigar once again and smiled. It was the Robin-smile and she had troubles breathing in correctly. „If this was our wedding, I would freak out, because you're awesome … -ly famous now and then everyone would find out about my marriage and that would cause a national crisis for all the single women out there." Robin couldn't help but smile back. Awesome -ly famous? He was just irresistable when he was smiling like that. For a moment her world seemed to be complete again.

Then ever-annoying inner Robin set off the alarm bells. The plan was „Get over him" not „Start flirting with the strippers fiancé". She cleared her throat, stepped back and changed subject.

„So, what are you guys already doing here?" Barney blinked and then looked at her exhausted. „Turns out we're not capable of calming Marvin down." He went along with the sudden change of subject. „Actually, Marshall slept in the minute he sat down on Ted's sofa and Ted totally freaked out about the idea of having to take care of the baby without him. And I – well, dealing with screaming babies is definitely not my greatest ability. I think I would go mad if I had one myself. I mean, what are they _doing_ all the time? Babies are weird. Children are a challenge that won't ever be completed, because they stick around forever, you know. But Barney Stinson always completes his challenges. Always. Besides, dads are not awesome. Not at all!"

Once again she couldn't help herself. She was in such a vulnerable place at the moment and Barney always caught her off guard. She was already on the edge of tearing up.

„I can't have a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I am SO SORRY! I know it's been months since I posted the second part. I actually had some technical problems with FF, my password didn't work anymore and neither did one of the temporary ones they send you if you hit the "Forgot password" button. I tried from time to time and tonight, it worked. It's a miracle (I know Robin would argue that there are, in fact, no miracles). So I've been writing this part about 3 or 4 months ago and posted it to LJ and now I'm finally able to upload it here. I'm not quite sure whether I like this part, now that I've read it again after all these weeks, but I'll publish it anyway. Please review, I really apprechiate constructive criticism. But be nice please, I'm a newbie. Quick question though: Is my grammar really that bad as it was implied in the reviews? I'm doing my very best and I'm sorry if the style's not good or anything, it's not my mother tongue...

So I really hope you haven't given up on me yet. I'll try update sooner this time!

He stared at her for a second, blinking. Then he closed the distance between them in one step and took her into a tight embrace. Robin felt the warmth of his body and, despite all plans of keeping distance, leant into the embrace. Why did it bother her so much that he knew the truth now, after all? She had already closed that matter for good. She couldn't have kids. It hurt, she got over it. Why could she hardly stop the tears from falling now? She tried to blink them away, without much success. Her body trembled, she wasn't sure whether it did because of the cold or because of her current emotional state. _Damn, Scherbatsky, keep yourself together! _She took a few deep breaths and inhaled his scent. He smelled incredible. He always did.

It felt _so good_. Her damn heart raced and she hoped he couldn't feel it. This was her place to be, like, 24/7.

Nonetheless she slowly pulled away. It wasn't right. It wasn't. Feeling that way about Barney Stinson was a no-no.

He casually took off his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders. „Robin-" She stopped him before he could say more. „I'm fine, Barney, I really am. I never wanted kids in the first place. I will never want kids. It's just hard – having the possibility taken away from me. Please don't tell me how sorry you feel or some crap like that. It just makes everything worse, because everyone I told made me feel like I really lost something big and important. But it's not like that for me. I never wanted kids and I learnt to live with it." She cleared her throat, embarrassed by her breakout.

„I know" he simply replied. „Robin, you're going to be an awesome aunt to Marvin. And to Luke and Leia one day. These three will look up to you, because you're their famous aunt Robin who will teach them how to drink scotch and how to fly helicopters and how to shoot guns and you can be their badass laser tag partner. Believe me, there will be enough children around to keep the two of us busy being the awesome aunt and uncle. And they will need us, otherwise they'll be lost in this city, just think of their parents! Do you think _Ted_ will show his daugther how to handle a gun to scare off the bad guys? And they need me as their personal stylist. Otherwise these poor kids will copy their parent's style and I _cannot_ stand another group member in plaid shirts." He pretended to shudder and then smiled at her. Robin let out a quiet laugh. Why did he always say the things she needed to hear? „Thank you, Barney. That's what I needed to hear." „Anytime." he replied and wiped the single tear she couldn't hold back, off her face. She took a step back, bringing more space between them. Even though he clearly meant that as a gesture of friendship, she didn't like the things it made her feel.

„Do you think I miss something important?" she asked quietly after a few moments of silence. „I mean, it's not normal for a woman not to want kids. Most women want it. They want a family, they want to have a big house in the surburbs where the children can play on the streets, and they want to throw barbecue parties and go to parent-teacher conferences. And they want a loving husband who brings the money home while they stay at home to care for their children. Seeing Marshall and Lily now – it makes me feel like, just because I don't want to give up my independence and my career to play housewife and because I don't want children, I'm missing some sort of life lesson, a reason we're here for, and..." „Hey. Hey, Robin look at me!" Barney interrupted her desperate monologue. He placed his hands on her shoulders and waited until she looked into his face. „Hear me out, will you?" he continued. „Just because you don't want children and you don't want to live in the surburbs and be a housewife, doesn't mean you miss anything. You can still have a family, and you already have one, us. Our gang is your family. And if you want to marry, you can do it. The fact that you can't have children or your rejection to live that standard, and in my opinion lame, life-style doesn't cut out the possibility to find happiness." „It was the deal breaker between Kevin and me. And just look at the guys out there. Look at Marshall and Ted. We are adults now. Most of them want children. I couldn't deal with stealing a guy's dream of children." Even though the mention of Kevin hurt, he ignored it. „The guys who want children aren't the right guys for you." „Barney -" „I said hear me out. And now look at me. I don't want children. I never will. Just like you. And I would rather burn my suits than move to some lame surburb. I'm just not that guy. And you are not that woman. And that's perfectly fine and normal. Whatever you'll do with your future, it will be awesome. Remember, you are the second most awesome person I know. And I know a lot of people. And a big part of why I think you are the second most awesome person in the world is your independence and the way you think about life. You'll always be awesome to me, Scherbatsky. And for any guy who doesn't see you that way, I feel feel very sorry." She was speechless. She just stared at him for several minutes. „I really should have talked to you earlier." she said after she was able to break away from his blue eyes. _I really should have talked to you earlier?_ What was the matter with her? After all the things he had said about her being awesome and about how they were so similar, she couldn't think of anything better?

„Earlier? How long do you know?" he asked. Robin cleared her throat once again. Now that he knew, she could as well tell the whole story. „Since December. After I thought – well, they called me again and then the doctor said t-that I will never have kids." Barney frowned. „You know for _half a year_? Why didn't you tell me?" She bit her lip. Yeah why didn't she? Because she had thought it might be the deal breaker between them. Because she had been afraid of his reaction. Because of everything that had happened in November. „Come on, you know why. It's been the most difficult time in our rel- our-our friendship. I-I didn't think you'd..." His gaze made her stop mid-sentence. He was dead-serious and seemed to be angry all of the sudden. „Robin. You should have known that what happend in November- I would have been there for you anyway. What's the matter with you? How can you _possibly_ believe that I don't care for something like that? I thought you'd know me good enough." He paused and she could see that he was hurt. Then he snorted. „The others all know, don't they? You told them right away, didn't you?" She stared at the floor. „They know. But Ted figured it out for himself and -" „They all knew for months except for me! You know what they say about friends. They trust each other and let you be there for them!" Her eyes narrowed. „This isn't about _trust_, Barney!" Many emotions mirrored in his gaze. „And I thought you were the person that knows me better than anyone." He shook his head and walked away. She didn't stop him.

He was angry and disappointed. Good. It would make things easier for her. She paced up and down. This was ridiculous. How could it enrage him so much that she didn't tell him right away, but on the other hand he'd never said a word about her betrayal in November. Which was, in her opinion, the thing he should hate her for. She sighed. Sometimes she was able to read him like a book, but right now, she couldn't figure out what was going on inside of him. She slowly sat down in a corner and wrapped tightly into his jacket. Of course he had every right to be disappointed. It was strange to keep something that big away from him, especially after he had suffered a pregnancy scare with her just days before. After what had happend with Kevin, she had thought that maybe Barney would react the same way if they ever – Today he had made it very clear that felt the same way about kids. He never wanted kids on his own. But he had been so excited when he had thought that she was pregnant... Actually, she reminded herself while getting up, it didn't matter anymore. He was super-duper-lovey-dovey-happy with Quinn and it was time that she moved on. It was early evening. Maybe she should go down to the bar and hook up with some nice random guy. She put her cold hands into the pockets of his jacket. Or she should just go home straight away. As if some random guy would make her forget. She inhaled the cold air. It was pathetic to stay up here on the roof. Especially since it just started to rain. Since when did Robin Scherbatsky hide from anyone? She turned over to the fire escape and right before she pulled out her hands to grab the ladder, she felt something little in his left pocket. Without thinking she pulled it out and stared at the little button.

She remembered exactly when it had fallen off her blouse a few weeks ago. They all went looking for it under the table, but no one ever found it. Or at least they told her. Confused she put her discovery back to its original place. He'd definitely worn a different suit. Why did he keep carrying this around? She shook her head to shut up the voices in her head. Maybe he needed it for a magic trick. Or it wasn't the button of her blouse after all. Maybe a button had fallen off his shirt. But that would've probably caused him a panic attack. It was _Barney_.

Right before she entered the living room, she took off the jacket. Then she climbed through the window. „What have you been doing up there all the time?" Lily asked, one eyebrow raised. „It's freezing!" „Yeah, it feels like November. But I just needed some air." Robin replied. What a lame excuse for staying on the roof for one and a half hours. „Quinn?" she then turned to the blonde woman. „Would you please give that suit jacket back to your fiancé?" she smiled at her nonchalantly, tossed the jacket over, took her own coat and headed for the door. „I'm sorry guys, I gotta go. Work is calling." On the corridor she couldn't help but giggle. The look on Quinns face had been priceless. And with all that drama going down in her life at the moment, she should cherish every funny or happy minute she could get.

When she left the house it started to rain even harder. „Damn it." she mumbled. Why didn't she take her yellow rain coat with her? The trench coat she was wearing would be soaking wet in minutes. She decided to take a cab home and change before she headed to work. She had a lot of spare time. She cursed herself for not taking an umbrella with her. In the second the cab stopped, a guy came out of nowhere, said, without looking at her, „Excuse me, I've got a thing" and tried to climb into the cab before her. Wrong day, wrong girl. „Hey!" Robin exclaimed and grabbed the taxi thief's arm. He turned around, stared at her for a second and then smiled. „It's you!" It was Crush Guy. Robin was speechless. Crush Guy! She had thought she'd never see him again! „Mind if we share the cab?" he asked „Where are you heading to?"

As they were sitting next to each other in the cab, Robin caught him staring at her. „So, what about your engagement to that guy? I don't see a wedding ring." She suppressed a smile at his hopeful voice. „That was just a fake. Our friend – ah never mind. Believe me, I would never marry Ted. I'd go mad." She laughed at the thought. „Would you have dinner with me? Tomorrow, at eight?" he asked outright. „Sorry that was kinda weird." His hands ran through his hair nervously. „It's just - we've met a few times in the past couple years and, believe me, I wanted to go out with you _every time_. But you've always been in a relationship, so...I really need to take this chance, who knows when we meet again." Oh he was adorable. „Um, sure. As your taste in shirts seems to have improved – I'd really like to go out. What's your name, by the way?" This was good. Her plan to move on had made some huge successes today. At least she tried to talk herself into that. „I totally forgot, sorry for being rude. My name's Nick." „Hi Nick, I'm Robin." she smiled at him genuinely. What a nice coincidence that she met him now. She silently thanked the big guy up there. Now she was going to have a date at Barney's wedding, she felt really sure about that.


End file.
